My True Reflection
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Robin wonders away from her friends after a hunt and tries to find her true self, hidden under a secret of love. AmonxRobin. Reposted, edited, oneshot. Please R&R!


Author's Note: I don't own WHR or its characters, but the following story is of my own creation. And yes, Amon is a little OOC.

This is a one-shot fic, so please enjoy!

* * *

My True Reflection

Robin Sena was alone. She left work shortly after a hunt and began to wonder town. Of course, she was careful, because if Amon was to find her doing what she was doing, he would surely...oh, heck. It would be great for him to find her.

Her thoughts changed to see her face in a small creek. "My reflection...It's not my true reflection," Robin only whispered as she sat down near the creek and dipped her finger in and played with the water. It was cold, like Amon's heart. That thought froze Robin in her place for a second.

"His heart is cold, but mine is not. Love can melt any heart...except for his, I doubt," she whispered to the water, her finger continuing to make circles in the clean water.

Her face kept staring at her in the water. "My true reflection is hidden by sadness. Behind unspoken love. If only I could share that...will then the true me in my heart finally show? The one with the smile of happiness?" Robin asked to no one. She closed her eyes and took her finger out of the water, huddled up and laid her head on her knees.

"Hear my out, my hurting heart. Come and find your light. Don't be afraid to show yourself. Don't let love destroy you," Robin sang. It was gibberish, yes, but it was a way to comfort her. Two tears fell down her gentle face and onto her dress. Many drops began to fall on her head. Robin looked up and saw the rain falling.

Did she move? Did she care? No...

She leaned her head against her knees again and looked at the droplets hitting the water. She was getting soaked, but her eyes did not leave the water. The raindrops mixed with her tears. "My reflection is doubtful to ever show," she whispered.

The rain stopped falling on top of her head. "Robin, what is the world are you doing sitting out here in the rain?" said a dark voice. Robin lifted her head up to see a pair of dark eyes looking down at her. In an instant, she knew who it was.

"Amon...You found me."

"Answer my question."

His tone of voice shocked Robin for a second, but then she stood and looked at him. "I came here for thought. And I don't feel like leaving because of a few raindrops," she said. Her eyes returned to the water. "I want to find my true reflection...but I doubt I ever will since my heart hides a secret that I doubt to ever tell," she whispered, more tears streaming down her face.

Amon looked at the water and back at her. Robin was soaked, but she didn't care. He could see the hurting heart in her eyes. With a quick motion, Amon grabbed Robin and pulled her close to him.

"Amon..."

"What is that secret? You can tell me. I won't tell."

Robin looked at him, surprised by what he was doing. Then she looked down at their feet. "It will be hard...It's something I doubt you would...return," Robin said with a tone of sadness. Amon looked at her and lifted her chin. "What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes lit up with curiousity. Robin blinked for a second, then stared at him. "I-i...I love you. That is my secret. I love you, Amon," she said, a few tears falling down her face that mixed with the raindrops that fell down from her loose hair.

Amon's ears seemed to perk slightly to her words and his eyes lit with surprise. Robin closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for rejection. But that never came. What came to her was his lips on hers. Robin's eyes opened with shock, but soon drifted closed again and her arms found her way around his neck. Amon's free arm wrapped around her back. What seemed like forever, the two stood there in the rain, a love unshared finally showing.

Slowly, the kiss was broken. Amon looked at Robin's emerald eyes, which was lit with a mix of shock and surprise. "Not what you expected?" Amon asked, his voice smooth. Robin shook her head. He lightly kissed her again. "I guess you can figure out that I love you too," he said with a small chuckle in his voice. Robin only smiled with a light giggle. "I can tell," she said. She laid her head to his chest for a moment, then looked at the water.

The rain had stopped falling. "My reflection...I see my true reflection," she whispered. Amon put away his umbrella and stood next to the little bird. His little bird. "I see something else," he said. Robin looked at him with her curious eyes. "What do you see?" she asked. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I see love," he said, capturing her lips again.


End file.
